Anniversary
by IsidoraAngst
Summary: Alex & Punk are a very unlikely couple & their anniversary is soon. So, Alex takes Punk away for a few days. They get into an argument & Alex disappears for hours. Will their anniversary be a happy one or not? WWE AU; slash M/M


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

****Warning: Adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M)**.**

****A/N: This is a birthday gift for Cal-Wills. It's an early birthday gift. I hope she and you guys enjoy it.  
><strong>**

**Anniversary**

They were complete opposites in every way. Phil Brooks (he preferred Punk) was broody. Kevin Kiley (also known as Alex Riley) was happy. Phil was cynical and sarcastic. Kevin was bright and optimistic. Phil preferred jeans and T-shirts while Kevin went for suits.

Everyone said that they wouldn't last. Everyone warned Kevin of Punk's caustic attitude, but that didn't stop the young protege of the Miz. He would ask the older man out once a week for four months before the Straightedge Superstar gave in.

The date actually went well much to Phil's surprise. Kevin had cooked him dinner, had all of his favorite movies and shows laid out, drew him a relaxing bath, and gave him a much needed massage. The day after was even better. Kevin had laid out Punk's running gear and a cool water bottle for his morning jog. When he came back, breakfast was ready.

Now, years later, they were still going strong...much to everyone's surprise. Punk sat in his room, staring down at his phone. He hadn't heard from the younger man since that morning. He didn't worried much, but their anniversary was coming up soon and he didn't know what to give the larger man. He grumbled and laid down. He ran his hands over his face as he grumbled.

The door opened and Kevin entered with a smile on his face. He took in the form of the smaller man as he lay on the bed. He felt fortunate to have someone like Phil in his life. Yes, the older man's verbal tongue lashings were brutal, but Kevin didn't mind them. He knew that Phil was always frustrated about the happenings in the business and the stupidity that ran rampant on Twitter. What people didn't know about Phil was that behind closed doors and when he was in a great mood, he was gentle, kind, and funny. The one thing that would give the other Superstars and Divas a heart attack would be the fact that Phil enjoyed cuddling.

Kevin made sure that the door was locked before moving towards the bed. He toed his sneakers off, climbed into bed, and hugged the smaller man from behind.

Phil turned into his embrace. "What took you so long?"

"Had to see the trainer. Hip is giving me problems again."

"Told ya you should have taken a longer break."

Kevin kissed the smaller man on his forehead. "But I would be away from you."

Phil rolled his eyes.

"I don't like being away from you for more than three days...you know that."

Phil gave a crooked smile. "So...our anniversary is coming up soon."

Kevin nodded. "I was thinking that you and me take a few days off."

"I can swing that."

Kevin rolled Phil onto his back and began to kiss him.

"I still don't know what to get you," Phil said between kisses.

"Don't worry about it, babe." Kevin smiled down at the older man. "Being with you is just gift enough."

"GOD! Stop hanging around Cena. You're getting just as sappy as him."

"I thought you liked my sappiness."

Phil stared into those blue eyes that he came to love. "Shut up and kiss me."

Kevin smiled and did so.

They spent three days in Florida. Kevin made sure that everything went well for Phil and that he didn't have to lift a finger. Phil, on the other hand, gave his boyfriend much pain and hell because he wanted to do things for himself. On the last day, Phil got so irritated that he yelled at Kevin and told him to leave. Being the dutifully boyfriend, Kevin did so and that was hours ago.

Phil paced around Kevin's apartment, worrying about the younger man. He had left five text messages and three voice messages. Normally, Kevin would answer right back.

There was a knock at the door.

Phil breathed a sigh of relief, thinking that the younger man left his key. "Kevin, you better be glad that...Mom? What are you doing here?"

"I came to get you," Mama Brooks said.

"Did something happen to Kevin?"

She gave him a grim look. "Come on."

He grabbed his personal things and followed his mother to her rental. He got in, mind on what happened to Kevin.

"I was here for your anniversary," Mrs. Brooks said. "Kevin wanted a little party."

Phil nodded.

Mrs. Brooks glanced at her son and patted his hand. She drove on for fifteen minutes and pulled into a parking space.

Phil looked around. "Why are we at the beach?"

"Just follow me, baby." She took her son's hand.

Phil just stared down at his mother but followed her nonetheless.

They walked down the beach and Phil stopped short when he saw chair set out in front of a wedding alter. Kevin stood in front of the minister with a smile on his face.

"Mom?" Phil said.

"Happy anniversary," she said. "He asked if he could take your hand in marriage and I said that he may."

"Oh."

She stared at her son and smiled. "Speechless for once, huh?"

Phil nodded.

"Wow." She looked to Kevin. "You ready?"

The Straightedge Superstar nodded once more before being led down the aisle to Kevin. He stared at the younger man.

"You did all of this for me?" Phil whispered.

Kevin nodded. "It's our anniversary and I love you and I want you to be in my life forever."

"We could have eloped."

"Your mother and sister would have killed us both."

Phil glanced toward the two most important women in his life. He nodded.

"Are you two ready?" the minister asked.

Both men nodded.

The minister smiled.

"They look oddly cute together," Cena whispered to Randy.

The Viper nodded.

Mike poked his head between them and said, "You two owe me a thousand each."

Randy and Cena groaned.

"A bet's a bet."

Mark stared at Randy and Glenn stared at John.

"You guys made a bet?" Mark asked.

"On Phil's and Kevin's love life?" Glenn finished.

"Yeah," the three replied.

Mark threw his arm around Randy's shoulder and shook his head. Glenn smirked and grabbed John's hand. Mike leaned back into his seat and snuggled close to Hunter.

"I thought the pot was up to ten thousand?" Hunter lowly asked.

"It was," Mike replied. "I just have to collect the money."

Hunter nodded. "Were you the only one to bet that those two would stay together?"

"Oh yeah...and get married."

"That's my baby."

"And now, I pronounce you Husband and Husband," the minister said.

Kevin smiled and pressed his lips against his new husband.

"That's it?" Phil asked as he looked at Kevin.

The younger man tilted his head in confusion.

Phil rolled his eyes, grabbed Kevin by his collar, and landed a big one on the younger man's lips.

The minister blushed while the guests chuckled.

"Now...that's a kiss," Phil said as he pressed his forehead against Kevin's.

"Happy anniversary, Phil."

"And hello New Life."

Kevin smiled and pecked his husband's lips.

**~The End~**


End file.
